Motorized circular handsaws and saber saws have become indispensable tools in the wood construction trade. The circular handsaws are commonly used to make straight cuts in material inconvenient to cut on a fixed saw or too large to be transported conveniently to one. Such operations commonly include the cutting of straight edges on panelling and doors where any variation from the desired line is visible and indicative of shoddy workmanship. Such motorized saws commonly have a guide integral therewith which takes the form of a slipper which rides along an edge of the workpiece parallel to the desired saw line. Such slipper type guides depend upon a straight guiding surface which very often does not exist. Also because the slipper is usually a substantial distance from the saw blade, it requires great care in use or the saw becomes cocked and a ragged saw line results. Of course the other expedient is to draw a line on the workpiece, indicating the desired saw line and then through careful manipulation of the handsaw insure that the saw blade cuts along the line. This is usually less accurate than is desirable partially because most circular handsaws have a base slide plate which obscures the workman's view for an inch (3 centimeters) or so ahead of the spinning saw blade. Therefore, improved means to assure straight cuts with circular handsaws have been desired but heretofore not available in convenient and economical form.